User talk:MaidMarian3
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Thronecoming (TV special) page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Ever After High Wiki editing guidelines page. You can also check in and hang out with other users at the Wiki Community HQ! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Mojojojo13579 (talk) 09:17, January 9, 2015 (UTC) White Knight I personally, agree. If you check the cartoon pages I updated (and the main SU TV special page), I edited the White Knight's appearances to "they", instead of "he" or "she". It was just the main White Knight page that contained the words "he". ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 12:23, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Cerise and Badwolf :I don't think that was me. It seems Mojojo did that. It's better to ask them. :As an aside, since I did revert your edits on Poppy's page, working from the fact that every student appears to have a pet, Poppy has a monkey because her Thronecoming outfit featured monkey designs, like (nearly?) all characters have their pet's appearance somehow worked into their outfit. Holly and Sparrow too, but I can't tell what their pets are supposed to be. Parrotbeak (talk) 07:09, February 13, 2015 (UTC) ::I just said that pretty much everyone has their pet's appearance somehow worked into their Thronecoming outfit. Daring has peacock feathers, Dexter jackalope horns, Humphrey king chicken wings, Ashlynn phoenix wings, Maddie has a picture of Earl Grey on her mask, etc. With a rhythm like this, not to mention the extremely outspoken monkey design on Poppy's dress, that qualifies as confirmation. There's a point that only accepting direct statements isn't working, like how technically it is not confirmed that Lilly-Bo Peep is the girl we think she is. The name has never been used in canon nor has the character been named anything but Little Bo Peep once on Facebook. If we're going to be strict, it is confirmed that Kitty has a pet caterpillar named Carolloo, but not that the caterpillar in that one webisode is Carrolloo. Same for Carmine. And Brooke is not confirmed as the daughter of the female narrator, but that's how it fits. ::Equally so, trademarks are not speculation, and some mixing and matching before confirmation is allowed. We're using this for the Wonderlandians in particular and if I recall correctly we also did that for Darling Charming in the past. Who else is going to have a pet named "Barber"? Parrotbeak (talk) 11:46, February 13, 2015 (UTC) :::I still have not seen SU because I don't have Netflix and want to do this legally. You're not the one to spoil the White Knight's identity for me, but you easily could have. I may have an opinion on what the WK's page should be like, but so far I'm consciously staying out of it because I want to not have every detail served to me beforehand. So, once I see SU and know what this is all about, I might make adjustments. In the meantime, please don't use it as a point of reference. :::I hope you don't see this as a meanie, but do you know how trademarks work and how this wiki deals with them? Your argument doesn't really function. Those trademarks merely represent name revisions (you could take a look at preliminay names. The wiki also for the longest time listed Helga as Hilda because that was the trademark even though the fiction called her Helga. First assumption was that it was a DJ/Holt case) and whether her name was to be Lapin, White, or Blanc has no influence on the preparation for the character that was clearly going on and which is why it was relevant to report on her on pages we already knew she'd have to be named on eventually. Similarly, Dexter's and Daring's pages once contained the line: "A trademark for Darling Charming could suggest another sibling, likely a sister." And Cari is currently listed on the Wonderland page, as did Alistair even back when he was just a trademark. If there's one single and uncontested suspision for a trademark that is relevant to an already existing page, it may be added. :::Though if you insist, the monkey part stays, but you may remove the Barber part. "all canon pets have been established by the books and/or the webisodes" - that's kind of like saying all the filled cups are full. How else is anything supposed to be canon but for being established in canon? Fact is that the trademarks make it obvious there are pets that have yet to be introduced (Sir Boars, Barber, Sir Gallopad, Enarrow), while the existence of non-trademarked pets in fiction (Pirouette, King Benedict, Philia, Clockwork) shows the trademarks aren't the be-all-end-all either. Especially with the animal themes so present in Thronecoming, it is well out of speculation terrain that Poppy has a pet monkey and that Holly has a pet... something. Can't tell if it's a lion or a bear or whatever. That's why hers is not listed, nor does any trademark ring a bell. :::I admit things could be clearer with the rules, but consider things from my perspective. Maybe the rules were written to amend other problems plaguing the wiki and not to exclude certain info? Maybe the rules aren't up to date because admins have of-wiki schedules too and I, for one, have been extremely busy for the past months? Maybe the rules aren't up to date because screening, gauging, and rewriting them is hard work (in that sense, doll page intros are only updated every six months. It's too much work otherwise)? Maybe even the Law is not set in stone, but takes customs and jurisprudence into account, because it is literally impossible to formulate rules in such a way that they cover every scenario possible? And maybe it's not healthy the wiki doesn't work by the Trias Politica, but paperwork isn't a miracle cure either. Parrotbeak (talk) 15:55, February 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::I did mention Brooke myself (that too was already spoilered to me days ago), so I suppose I'm the one who made it seem like I had watched SU. As admin, I have a huge problem when certain fiction isn't (immediately) available to me, but that's how the dice rolls. In the end, I'm just a fan like everyone else with my own set of limitations. Parrotbeak (talk) 21:11, February 13, 2015 (UTC)